1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to trash cans and, more particularly, to a trash can assembly with an internal bag dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
Trash cans are used to store trash prior to disposal. Bags are inserted into a container and then filled with the trash. Trash cans can come with various different types of lids or covers to permit the selective sealing of the lid to contain smell. Also trash cans may include contraptions to permit the opening of the lid with our feet by pushing a pedal. These advancements have made some improvements for society.
However, a disadvantage of typical trash cans is their inability to typically store trash bags. Trash bags are purchased within boxes of different sizes. Normally, these boxes are stored separately from the trash can. Replacing a bag requires extra time and effort to find the box of bags at a different location from the trash can. Each box adds to the already present clutter in a kitchen.
Furthermore, it is common in commercial settings to store one or two extra bags at the bottom of the trash can for use when the current bag is full and removed. This is done to save the time and effort required to obtain a trash bag elsewhere. However, this too has some disadvantages. These bags have to be placed prior to attaching the “in-use” bag or at the time of disposing of the trash. Additionally, these bags rest at the bottom where spills or garbage can collect, making handling them repulsive and unsanitary.
It is understood that some steps have been taken in trash cans to incorporate bags. Typically a lower portion of the can is consumed by a compartment which results in the overall internal height of the trash can being decreased or wherein the overall external height of the trashcan is increased to accommodate the fully encompassing bottom compartment. The changes in external heights result in restricted ability to incorporate and store the trash can in conventional locations, namely, under the sink or in a drawer. Additionally, the internal height change results in an inability to fill the trash bag as full prior to disposing, therefore increasing the amount of trash bags used.
It is desirable to provide a trash can assembly to permit the regular internal and external heights to be maintained while incorporating a storage compartment for trash bags. Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.